Mortalitate Mea (My Mortal)
by Ulyeus
Summary: Explicit romance and smut to be found later. Rated M content for violence, gore and sexual themes. Comments and reviews are highly preferred, as a noob writer I would greatly appreciate it.


***MORTALITATE MEA***

 **Quick summary**

Ulyeus, the fifth son of Lucifer, has been tasked with the job of Reaper of the Living and rewarded Lucifer's Scythe. In the mortal world he has been nicknamed the Reaper of Torture. He is not only the icon of Death, but has made an impression of torture among all of his contracts. He is feared and hated. As a relentless demon, no one can bargain with him. It pleases him to see and inflict suffering among the living before their final breath. But someone, some man, made him soft. His most recent contract in city called London has brought him to his knees in weakness. A grotesque thing called love has impaired him, but how long can he let this last. It's his job to kill his contracts...

* * *

 ***PROLOGUE - part 1***

Lucifer stood, looming in a dark and malicious mass over his sixteen servant sons. Abatus, Lucius and Ulyeus kneeled at the steps of their father's throne with their heads held low in respect. After fierce battles and deadly encounters, only sixteen servants lived and three rose in power above the rest. Abatus, the fourth son of Lucifer was given the title of first servant. The highest title, also commonly known as Lord of the Dead. Lucius, the first son of Lucifer was given second servant, or Keeper of the Underworld. As for Ulyeus, the fifth son, was to be known as the third servant. His job was a more worldly and tasking job. Ulyeus was given the task as the Reaper of the Living. He was to take the lives of mortal men whose time has come to an end. It was his job to take contracts from the living, the dead or his father Lucifer and kill them in any way he pleased. His nickname, Reaper of Torture, in the mortal world. However, in the rush and rage for rank, only one young lord could receive the most prized possession from Lucifer himself. Lucifer's Scythe, carrying infinite power that would name a son to be Lucifer's replacement as King when he resigns his lordship to the throne.

Lucifer stepped down, reaching the crowns of his kneeling sons, giving them an emotionless and deathly glance. He closed his eyes and lifted his head heavenward, rising his arms heavily as he began to mutter words of Lucifer's Calling in low silken voice, echoing from the dark cavern walls the sons listened,

"I am cast out upon a burning crag. And the sea boils about the desolation thereof. And already the vultures gather, and feast upon my flesh." A flash of blood red light shone from above his palms, producing a large scythe. Its blade proved three feet long in a dark obsidian-like metal, crested with Lucifer's runes. The handle, placed behind the dark blade, the color of pale skin and the shape of a ribbed and thin strangled neck, pressed with indentations of deadly fingers. Three leather ribbons, beaded at their base, hung from the handle as a willows branch stooped to the Earth. A top the scythe, a horned skull with ruby eyes, glowed in a coagulated black cloud. Lucifer opened his eyes languidly and slowly lowered his head to look upon his sons.

"Lucifer's children. My servants. My prized possessions. On this night you will be rewarded with a hard earned victory. Those who stand in triumph may mourn your lost brothers, but you shall not. For the weak have been proven and you all stand high upon a pedestal they would have never come to reach. My sons, I gift you the power of the sixteen servants from before you, before them. Your power is of great importance to this realm of Hell and you shall cherish it as if your life depended on it." Quickly, Lucifer grasped his scythe and in one fell swoop and slammed it to the ground, cracking the earth between his sons and himself. Dark energy surged from the deep fissure and spread through the air in a thick musk. Dark red flames emerged and gathered around the three kneeling sons. The flames slowly danced in the faces of his sons leaving trails that never dissipate, drawing in the midair. As they danced, a shape began to form. A pentagram with a large horned skull in the center that duplicated the skull atop Lucifer's scythe. The mark of Lucifer's Power of Death.

"I will speak without reserve. There is no need for further moratorium of this decision. Through this formality, one will gain my scythe, my power and my will alone. My sons, one of you may be titled most powerful, but MY power is given only to the rightful leader of the Dead." Murmurs of disapproval hummed in the silence, only to be rewarded by Lucifer's accusatory stare.

"Your criticism does not please me, my sons. However, this does not affect my decision. As the mark of my Calling is created, it brings the scythe to life." He sways his hand above the rune, resulting in a low roar and ruby flames to spark in the eyes of the skull. Lucifer wickedly smiles as he lets go of his scythe and it disappears in a quick flash of red light. Restlessly the three servant sons began to squirm. The moment of truth, the naming and the power of Hell to be received. Ulyeus fell to the floor, screaming in agony and cringing in pain. His dark eyes watered and his skin beaded with sweat, but Lucifer did nothing but watch in enjoyment. The scythe reappeared, slamming its blade in to the chest of the young demon. Blood spewed from his mouth and dripped into his sweat laden hair as Ulyeus' eyes rolled into the back of his sockets. His twitching slowed and breathing neared an end when the scythe slowly removed itself, rewarded with low moans. As the tip of the blade freed itself from the newly pierced flesh, squelching, it glowed brighter.

A stream of light emerged from his wound and clouded in the shape of Lucifer's mark. The horned skull of ruby eyes loomed over Ulyeus, probing his mind with it gouging eyes. His breathing suddenly grew and his eyes shut in realization. He has been chosen, he will stand above his brothers and rule Hell's realm in the days to come.

* * *

145 years later...

"Brother, you are to have left by now. Father has made this party in your name and you are not to show? Will you not celebrate your own victory?" Lucifer's eighth son, Kacper, questioned. Ulyeus laughed and turned to his kin.

"Kacper, you know it hardly a victory. My successes surpass our ancestors not. It is merely a formality at it's best." He slowly turned, grabbing his scythe and turning it to spot any smudges or marks he may have missed while polishing. "But if you believe I should attend, it is only right." With a flick of his wrist, the scythe dissappeared and he turned back to his brother with new intent. "Shall we go?" Kacper grinned and turned towards the chamber doors only to be greeted by Lucius, the first son of Lucifer. He glared at the two, emitting an aura of disapproval.

"Lucius.." Kacper turned away, giving Ulyeus a quick bow before vanishing. Lucius sneered towards his brother and stepped forward to meet his eye.

"You do not deserve this honor. You, a petty Reaper of the Living, receiving the crown to replace our father's seat." He frowned. "Stepping down is only right. It wouldn't be fair to the citizens of Hell. You would be leading their life messily." Ulyeus snickered.

"Oh brother, how you amuse me. You are the sole reason why I refuse to cede. How could I give up watching you cringe as father praises me while you get the back seat. Poor first son is not first after all." Lucius flinched, growling at his brother.

"Ive enough. Don't show tonight. It is only right." Lucius vanished and Ulyeus smiled. Maybe he would attend after all just to see his brother squirm.


End file.
